


Evermore

by machtermann



Category: Nazi Germany - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom, World War II - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machtermann/pseuds/machtermann
Summary: With the reality of his death coming closer and closer, Goebbels has to admit the true nature of his feelings to himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Evermore

"Today I need him more than ever - evermore.

With all that has been built and broken - so my fingers can grab your palms as we watch it collapse - the cracks were always there.

How beautiful it was, this world! The mother’s lap is now a cold grave for me - yet I cannot let go. Not without making it worth - what I am, and could be, and have been - he has it all - always had it all. And now the stones shall fall upon us as it goes down - our bodies crushed and soul leaking, screeching. Will the dust of my ashes join him in a river? Now I think death. No need to count the days anymore. With what I still keep in me like a spark, I can only ask: Was it worth it? If I still had a face, I’d laugh. What else? What other fate than this? A force of nature, no other way for it to be. A fire can only grow, or die.

And I’ve always knew - it was in the poison of my words, the lace of my anger, the desire in my groin. It was the wild blood in me. You have destroyed me - bewitched. I remain at your mercy, like I’ve always been.

Finding words has never been hard for me - yet no words have ever been worthy of you. Just know that - I am you - I made you - you made me - this alone gives me the right - on you - to own you.

You are mine, in death and life.“


End file.
